Autoimmunity
by Nameless killer
Summary: In a world where everything is possible, two brothers try to regain their sanity, together with what they've lost along the way. AU SasuSaku ItaSaku


**Standard disclaimer applied. **

Note: Fuck you, Immunology and Serology. I'm publishing this 'cause I don't understand a fuck you're saying. I'll grovel at your feet tomorrow when I'm sober. Unedited.

* * *

**Autoimmunity**

By: Nameless Killer

"_Make him happy" _

"_Why must you give me to him?" _

"_Because, in the end, I'm still his brother" _

"_I cannot-"_

"_This is an order. Stay with him". _

"_But you'll be-"_

"_Make him happy"_

'_You'll be alone again'_

01.

"Sasuke-chan, I'm going to send someone over there. Be sure to treat her nice, okay? It's just an evaluation so she'll be staying there for a few months or so but after that, we have to conduct further experiments on her"

"Mother, you're making it sound like I'm also a test subject"

"Of course not, Sasuke-dear, it's just that, if she's able to make you happy, then she'll be able to make everyone happy"

"I still sound like your test subject"

"It's just for a few months, take care of her okay?"

"When would you visit?

"Sasuke-chan… I'm sorry, I don't think I could visit you"

And the line dropped dead.

02.

"_Pull the trigger, Sasuke-kun" _

_The trembling of his hands increased tenfold. _

_She smiled and closed her eyes "Goodb—"_

_She fell with a small thud. And short span of silence came over the room. _

_And he screamed, trying to regain his sanity._

_Because he couldn't trust anyone anymore, not even his own family. _

"_She didn't need to die! Why must she die?! Why did you shoot her?!" _

"_Because she knew too much about us. And - she couldn't be an Uchiha" _

"_Lastly, well—obviously, you couldn't pull the trigger. You're being too soft on your target, Sasuke."_

_Then he saw black._

03.

For 3 years, I've been living alone with the sustenance of my family. They constantly send packages of food, clothes and other necessities. I don't mind, since they give me whatever I ask them to. Living in an empty yet fully furnished house might make someone crazy, but not me. I don't care about friends and whatnot; money, and materialistic wants are my happiness. That's it.

It's just that, I didn't ask for her. So, it's not okay.

It was the first morning of November when I heard a chopper land nearby. I blatantly ignored it and continued perusing the book at my hand. Moments later, I was obliged to open the front door to accommodate whoever my mother my sent. What I saw when I opened the front door was a strange girl. I took note of her appearance; from her loose pink shoulder-length hair, her heart-shaped face, her wide but proportional forehead, her emerald eyes, her full pink lips, and her alabaster skin. From assessing her physical appearance, I concluded that she might be younger than me by a year or so. She respectfully bowed and told me her identification number and all the necessary endorsements e-mailed by my mother. From what I heard, she is but another prototype of the Uchiha research facility; a new model to be mass-produced depending on my evaluation.

It was not rare to see human-like androids and cyborgs in the Uchiha company. However, what initially piqued my interest was her appearance. Despite her unique hair color, she looked so familiar. Surely, I won't be able to forget someone with such unique hair and eyes.

"What are you reading?" She inquired, cutting me out of my inner reverie. Her green eyes stared at the book I was holding. I momentarily forgot my manners and stepped away from the front door, ignoring her question and letting her in.

"None of your business" I turned away and went back to my room, feeling her unblinking green eyes follow my movements.

04.

You see, being the second son of a wealthy family has its own perks and downfalls. When your father is constantly hiding you out from public, just to show off the good side of your family that consists of your over-achieving older brother, you are forced to enjoy the lazy movements of the clouds, the flapping sounds made by the birds flying so freely, and the deafening silence throughout the house.

However, it just seems to be annoying that just when you're used to watching clouds, watching birds, and hearing silence alone, someone ruins everything.

Suddenly, you're not alone anymore and you need to adjust again.

The next day, she entered my library without knocking. I took note that her movements are as fluid as a normal human being, if not more graceful than an average girl; her smile is almost human-like that it's frightening how artificial beings are so accurately created.

It's annoying.

She walked towards one of the shelves at my right and randomly picked a book. After scanning the book, she tucked it under her left arm and took a seat across mine. Her emerald orbs started reading and silence enveloped us.

For some reason, I continued to watch her movements.

"How does it feel? To feel?" she suddenly asked, not even bothering to look at me while doing so.

A commoner would've just laughed at that kind of question; however, I know what she meant. For a thing to feel nothing, it's normal. After all, she was created to feel nothing.

She had been created to make someone feel without feeling anything at all.

"Ask your creator, maybe he or she could put that chip on you or something" I smirked when I saw her suddenly closing the book she was reading with a loud snap. Her eyes almost looked crestfallen, but she stood up and placed the book back to its place.

"I was programmed to understand. Yet, emotions are hard to classify. According to my data, what you have just mentioned merits you to be called an asshole"

"For a robot, aren't you a bit rude? I'm not sure if others would take kindly to being insulted by inferior things"

"I am Sakura. Sakura Haruno" her green eyes glared at me and I was thankful for the fact that they didn't equip her with laser beams.

I nonchalantly flipped a page of the book I was reading, "I'm sure you felt angry enough to release a glare at me. It's a feeling, if you ask me."

Her glare immediately softened as she registered my words "Anger. It is true that anger is an emotion. I believe that being referred to as inferior made me a bit angry. It's a new experience. Thank you, Sasuke-sama"

05.

"Who made you? Was it father? Or Sasori?"

The girl's lips suddenly quivered into a small frown, it might have been subtle, but her hands trembled.

"Itachi-sama created me."

It was then, the young man's lips turned into a hateful scowl, his eyes glared straight into the girl right in front of him.

"Get away from my sight"

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that"

"Get out!" he hissed, sounding a little more aggressive than before.

"I was created not to take orders from you, but to stay with you"

"You're an eyesore! GET OUT!"

Her little footsteps neared, and his hands threatened to hurt someone "Is that anger? Do you feel inferior to Itachi-sama? Does my presence imply your incompetence and his achievement?"

Sasuke was sure that his control snapped; she was right. Itachi stole everything from him: attention, love, success, and happiness. He wasn't needed; he was just a burden to the Uchiha name, a small and filthy skeleton in a clean closet.

"He stole everything away from me!"

Cold and lithe arms wrapped themselves around his torso; Sasuke tried to push her away but was unable to do so due to her inhuman strength. It was ironic, how a cold artificial being like Sakura could make him express all his repressed anger and comfort him at the same time. Even his own mother couldn't talk to him for more than 5 minutes. Sakura can see the worst side of him and still stay. Who was he joking; she was programmed to stay with him. Nevertheless, it was a better company than nothing.

Droplets of tears matted her pink hair as she soothed his back for comfort.

"How odd… " She murmured against his chest and frowned.

'_He said the same thing'._

06.

"_Good morning, Sakura" _

_She remembered that she first woke up at the sensation of someone's trembling hand cradling her cheeks. She was greeted with the sight of a man with deep-brown eyes that almost looked black. His eyes were almost glassy, as if tears were going to fall from them; he was frowning. Her database scanned his identifying features and recognized. She knew this person. _

"_ID number 2730, Itachi Uchiha. Good morning, Itachi-sama." _

"_Itachi-sama, who is Sakura?" _

"_It's you. From now on, you will be called Sakura. Sakura Haruno" _

"_Understood. Sakura Haruno recorded on database. Thank you, Itachi-sama" _

_She remembered being tightly embraced by this person; she just couldn't understand why he was crying. Was she a failure? Did she say something wrong?_

07.

His hands cradled a lifeless body, a bullet hole evident on the girl's left chest. How could he have done this, he couldn't understand. It was such a pathetic sight, a mighty and majestic Uchiha soaked with blood, crying over a corpse of a woman.

He grabbed her cold hand and took off the ring that he had put months ago. Filled with remorse,regret and agony, he clutched it firmly against his chest as if it was the only thing left that would remind him of her.

But he knows for sure, it wasn't his foolish little brother's fault. But, she died for Sasuke, he reasons against himself.

It wasn't his brother's fault. Really. He tried to strengthen the positive thought. It was his uncle's fault. And he swore that he would get his revenge.

That night, he cried tears worth of his very own lifetime.

08.

"_I do not mean to be rude, but why pink hair_

"_I knew someone of that hair color before I constructed you."_

"_Was her name Sakura, too?"_

_A heavy silence fell between them before he whispered, "Yes"_

"_Did you give her to Sasuke, too?"_

_Silence answered her, and she knew not to press on the matter._

'_No, Sasuke stole her from me but I guess she was already his before we even met' he bitterly thought_

09.

_A gun was aimed to her chest _

"_I'm sorry" _

"_I know. Uchihas are never meant to be with a no-name like me" _

"_I'm sorry"_

"_I know. It's not your fault you're an Uchiha" _

"_I'm sorry" _

"_I guess I was too smart for them. I think I should be flattered that they saw me as a threat, huh?" _

_His hands were trembling and perspiring, too nervous to pull the trigger. Too hesitant to kill his target his brother's fiancé. _

"_I'm sorry" His eyes were getting heavier as seconds passed. _

"_I'm sure that I already heard that from you when we were still in highschool" _

"_I'm sorry" _

"_Pull the trigger, Sasuke-kun" _

10.

"_Are you happy, Itachi-sama?"_

"_No"_

"_Is that why you are planning to throw me away?"_

"_No"_

"_Then why, I don't understand."_

"_My brother is unhappy because of me." _


End file.
